EL COMIENZO DEL INFIERNO
by Robatomico123
Summary: Los hermanos McCormick vivían una vida normal hasta que un día unas monstruosas criaturas los obligaron a luchar pos sus vidas, ahora deberán luchar contra todo para sobrevivir y encontrar a uno de sus hermanos, Kenny McCormick y a sus padres. (Pre-cuela de South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes). Mi primer One Shot (Dedicado a Luis Carlos).


**Este es el primer One-Shot que publico y al igual que primero el título me lo sugirió Luis Carlos, decidí escribir este porque cuando me sugirió escribir un One-Shot por mi aniversario tenía tres ideas, la primera es sobre el futuro apocalíptico, como se conocen Ike, Karen, Georgie y Ruby, esa decidí usarla para mi aniversario en de un año en Fanfiction, la segunda es antes del futuro apocalíptico, poco después del apocalipsis, como conocen Craig y Kevin Stoley a las quintuples y a los contrapartes afganos de los chicos y la tercera es como Karen sobrevive hasta llegar a Arcadia luego de que el Profesor Caos hace que los infectados maten a su hermano Kevin, que es de que se trata este, como ya hice un ****One-Shot** por mi aniversario, eh decidido que este sea mi primera dedicatoria y se lo dedico a Luis Carlos por ser el primer escritor en leer mis fics.  


_**La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes sí.**_

_**Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto.**_

* * *

**Este fic es irreal y grosero **(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio ademas tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un marica)

* * *

**EL COMIENZO DEL INFIERNO (pre-cuela de South Park: Mas Sangriento Mas Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes)**

_Residencia McCormick-_ _08:45 pm_

**Carol McCormick:** Alguien ha visto a Kenny, lleva todo el día desaparecido

**Stuart McCormick:** Pues yo no se nada de él, tal vez este con alguno de sus amigos

**Karen:** Espero que esté bien

**Kevin McCormick (sentado en el sillón viendo televisión):** Y yo espero que traiga la comida, me muero de hambre

**Carol McCormick:** Kevin recuerda que debes compartir la comida con nosotros

**Kevin McCormick:** Esta bien mamá, pero si son waflfes no prometo nada

_De pronto las imágenes del televisor cambian. _

**Televisor (con imágenes del presentador de noticias):** Interrumpimos este programa para informales que están ocurriendo muertes masivas al rededor del mundo, nadie sabe la causa solo se sabe que desde hace una hora millones de personas en todo el mundo cayeron muertas, se cree que podría tratarse de alguna enfermedad contagiosa

**Stuart McCormick:** Kevin ya ven a cenar

**Kevin McCormick:** Pero Kenny aún no trae la comida

**Stuart McCormick:** Pues entonces tráela tu vago de mierda

**Carol McCormick:** Mira quien habla

**Stuart McCormick:** Que dijiste puta

**Carol McCormick:** Lo que oíste cabrón, tu no aportas nada a esta casa y tratas a nuestros hijos como tu mano de obra

**Stuart McCormick:** Pues... creo que la niña no debería escuchar esto

**Carol McCormick:** Tienes razón, Kevin llévate a tu hermana contigo

**Karen:** Ya no soy una niña y eh escuchado todas sus peleas cuando lo era

**Kevin McCormick:** Ya la oíste

**Carol McCormick:** No olviden sus linternas y sus abrigos

_Kevin y Karen salen de la casa._

**Stuart McCormick:** En que estábamos, así, asquerosa perra rastrera como te atreves a hablarme así

**Carol McCormick:** Yo te hablo como quiero

**Karen (afuera de la casa, caminando):** ¿Crees que algún día dejen de pelear?

**Kevin McCormick (afuera de la casa, caminando): **¿Crees que algún día dejen de pelear? no, porque han peleado desde que eramos niños y no dejarán de pelear, me gustaría que mamá le rompiera la cara a ese hijo de puta

**Karen:** Yo quisiera que el el amor que los unió para tenernos los una a ellos

**Kevin McCormick:** Jajaja, amor, para ser una adulta eres muy ingenua, el amor no hace que se unan para tener un hijo sino otra cosa

**Karen:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Kevin McCormick:** ¿A que te refieres? prometes no decírselo a Kenny, yo vi cuando nuestros padres lo "hacían" a él y no estaban muy enamorados que digamos es más ni siquiera parecían consientes, parecían estar en coma o algo así, uno convulsionando encima del otro

**Karen:** No es cierto

**Kevin McCormick:** Así es, nuestro hermanito Kenny es un no deseado

_De pronto un hombre pasa en dirección contraria corriendo y choca contra Kevin._

**Kevin McCormick:** ¡Qué te pasa hijo de puta! ¡QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA MADRE!

**Hombre:** Lo siento, es que mi madre llamó, una mujer se metió a su casa y la mordió, ella esta sangrando

**Karen:** Oh Dios mio, entonces no pierda más tiempo valla con ella

_Los hermanos McCormick continúan con sus camino y llegan a una calle en donde habían cadáveres cubiertos con mantas blancas en medio de la pista, Karen incomoda le pide a Kevin que vallan por otra calle, él le hace caso pero en cada calle a la que volteaban estaban con cadáveres._

**Kevin McCormick:** Bueno si no prestamos atención a los muertos ellos desaparecerán, creí que los estudiantes de medicina abrían cadáveres

**Karen:** Aún no llego a esa parte y no hacen eso de noche

**Kevin McCormick:** Aún no llego a esa parte y no hacen eso de noche, y dime tienes algún amiguito o amiguita especial

**Karen (sonrojándose):** No se de que me hablas

**Kevin McCormick:** Yo creo que si, vamos hermanita, como dijiste eres una mujer y yo no voy a juzgarte

**Karen:** Pues tengo un amigo, pero no pasa nada entre nosotros

**Kevin McCormick:** Pues tengo un amigo, pero no pasa nada entre nosotros, bueno tu eres más sentimental, pero tranquila hermanita recuerda que tienes dos hermanos que le sacaran las tripas al hijo de puta que te rompa el corazón, dime ¿Lo conocemos?

**Karen:** Pues... ¡Mira ya llegamos!

**Kevin McCormick:** Pues... ¡Mira ya llegamos! parece que el centro comercial está cerrado mejor volvamos ya es muy tarde y Kenny seguro llegó con la comida

_Los hermanos McCormick vuelven por la calle que vinieron y descubren que los cadáveres no están y que las mantas están desordenadas._

**Kevin McCormick:** Tal vez una ambulancia se llevó los muertos

**Karen:** ¿Y por qué dejó las mantas?

**Kevin McCormick:** ¿Y por qué dejó las mantas? no lo sé pero que importa, al menos no tendremos que hablar de temas incómodos para travesar esta calle

_Al atravesar la calle se dan cuenta de que las otras calles también están vacías y ven una ambulancia chocada contra un poste, de pronto las luces de las calles se apagan y escuchan un ruido dentro de la ambulancia._

**Karen:** No deberían dejar a un ebrio conducir una ambulancia

**Kevin McCormick:** Escuchaste eso, tal ves este bien

**Karen:** Puede estar herido o los enfermeros se pueden haber quedado atrapados atrás, vamos a ver

_Los hermanos McCormick encienden sus linternas y van a ver la cabina del conductor y se sorprenden que al alumbrar con las linternas allí había un hombre pelirrojo mordiendo y arrancando trozos de carne del cuello de conductor, ellos aprovechan para escapar cuando le alumbran con las linternas en los ojos al caníbal que se cubre la cara gruñendo de una forma muy aterradora, los hermanos huyen de allí tan rápido como pueden mientras que el pelirrojo los persigue y la puerta trasera de la ambulancia sale volando y salen de ella más pelirrojos caníbales._

**Kevin McCormick (volteando por un momento y lanzándole la linterna en la cabeza al caníbal):** Déjanos en paz, vete

**Karen (alumbrando el camino):** Porque suena como si más gente nos persiguiera... Aaah, hola supongo que son amigos del pelirrojo, por favor déjennos ir y prometemos no decirle a nadie que se comen a la gente

_Los hombres no responden y solo gruñen de nuevo, un hombre pelirrojo vestido de enfermero y con una mordida en el cuello se pone en cuclillas e intenta saltar sobre Karen, pero Kevin la salva jalándole de la mano y haciendo caer al enfermero._

_Los hermanos se ocultan de los caníbales e intentan volver a su casa, en algunas calles ven a los cadáveres levantadose y quitándose las mantas de encima, sus familiares que están cerca se alegran por eso y los abrazan hasta que los muertos les muerden el cuellos, los lanzan al suelo y empiezan a arrancarles trozos de carne, algunas personas sobreviven y escapan con heridas graves, otras llaman la atención de los demás muertos vivientes con sus gritos y como pirañas estos se amontonan y atacan a las personas hasta dejarlas hechas esqueletos cubiertos de sangre y no contentos con eso se comen los huesos que quedan y continúan matando, ven accidentes automovilísticos, algunos copilotos comiéndose a sus conductores y viceversa, a algunos aviones caer a la tierra y autos chocándose unos con otros, atropellando gente, chocando con postes, casa y todo tipo de edificios, algunos incendiándose, pero lo que más resalta es una sinfonía de gritos, algunos de dolor, otros de miedo de todas las personas y ladridos seguidos de gemidos de dolor de los perros del lugar._

_Finalmente los hermanos McCormick llegan a su casa y ven las ventanas destrozadas, los muebles rotos y sangre por todos lados._

**Kevin McCormick:** Parece que pelearon con más ira que las veces anteriores

**Karen:** No, seas tonto Kevin, fueron los zombies, sígueme escuché un ruido en la habitación de nuestros padres

**Kevin (cogiendo una pata rota de la mesa):** Espera, puede ser peligroso

_Karen abre la puerta de la habitación y Kevin sosteniendo la pata rota como si fuera un bate de béisbol se asoma y no ve nada, pero de pronto agarrándolo por sorpresa se aparece un anciano pelirrojo, quien en frente de él da un grito mostrando sus colmillos e intenta morder a Kevin pero este es más rápido y le cierra la puerta de la habitación con fuerza varias veces hasta que la puerta se rompe y le golpea con fuerza con la pata rota de la mesa rompiéndola y lanzándole contra la cama de la la habitación en donde el anciano con mucha sangre chorreándole de su cráneo destrozado sorprende a los hermanos al regenerar su cráneo hasta dejarlo sin un rasguño._

**Kevin McCormick:** ¡Karen corre!

_Karen huye al baño y Kevin la sigue y se encierran ahí, pero también en anciano pelirrojo, que empieza a arañar la puerta, los hermanos McCormick, huyen por la ventana y el zombie entra en el baño, al ver que escaparon gruñe e intenta pasar por la ventana._

_De nuevo en la calle, los hermanos huyen sin rumbo, llegan a una calle en donde unos policías habían creado una barricada y le estaban disparando a un montón de muertos vivientes que corrían detrás de los jóvenes, que corren hacia los policías, pero Karen recibe un balazo en la pierna, Kevin regresa donde ella y la carga a pesar de que los monstruos estaban muy cerca y vuelve a la barricada con su hermana._

_Los policías les disparan a los muertos vivientes pero no logran dañarlos por su regeneración, los zombies pelirrojos atraviesan la barricada y devoran a los policías, uno de ellos le dispara accidentalmente en la cabeza a uno de ellos y lo derriba, los hermanos se encierran en la patrulla de los policías y suben las ventanas, los monstruos los rodean y con sus hocicos intentan romper las ventanas del vehículo, uno de ellos se sube al techo y con sus garra arranca pedazos de este._

**Karen (asustada):** Tengo miedo

**Kevin (asustado y abrazando a Karen):** Tengo miedo, tranquila y estoy aquí

_De pronto un disparo derriba al muerto viviente y los demás que se estaban trepando al techo miran hacia el origen del disparo, tres siluetas de hombres armadas con ametralladoras._

**Karen:** Gracias a Dios, esos hombres vinieron a salvarnos

**Kevin:** Caminan muy raro no creo que sean hombres

_Efectivamente, no eran hombres sino robots humanoides que después de matar a todos los zombies miran a Kevin y Karen apuntándoles con sus armas._

**Robot asesino:** Formas de vida orgánicas detectadas... dos formas de vida detectadas... ¡Eliminar!

_De pronto una púa de metal atraviesa la cabeza del robot, desáctivandolo._

**Los dos hermanos (al mismo tiempo, mirando a su salvador):** ¡IRON MAIDEN!

**Iron Maiden (señalando con una de sus púas más largas):** ¡TIMMY!

_Mosquito llega y agarra de los hombros al segundo robot y vuela hasta una gran altura y suelta al robot, destrosándolo y también llega el Cometa Humano y parte a la mitad a un robot, ambos superhéroes voladores aterrizan._

**Cometa humano (cogiendo la ametralladora):** Bien Mosquito, encontraste armas aquí

**Mosquito (cogiendo otra ametralladora):** Y unos civiles en ese

_Iron Maiden usa una de sus púas largas para abrir la puerta de la patrulla y los hermanos salen de ella, Kevin antes de bajar saca de la guantera una pistola cargada y un cargador._

**Iron Maiden:** Timmy

**Mosquito (cogiendo otra ametralladora y entragándosela a Karen):** Si, tu no puedes manejar esto Iron Maiden, ten niñíta, te servirá para defenderte

**Karen:** Gracias Mapache y Amigos

**Cometa Humano:** Solo Amigos, hace días que no sabemos nada del Mapache ni de Mysterion

**Karen:** Saben algo de mi hermano

**Cometa Humano:** ¿Tu hermano?

**Karen:** Kenny McCormick, Kyle no me recuerdas soy Karen

**Cometa Humano:** ¿Como sabes quien soy?

**Karen:** Tu disfraz no oculta mucho tu cara

**Cometa Humano:** Ah, el rombo de mi máscara, si siempre decía lo voy a cubrir con un rombo de tela traslucida pero la lucha contra el crimen no me dio tiempo y parece que tampoco tenemos tiempo ahora, sigamos los llevaremos al centro comunitario con los demás antes de que aparezcan más de esas cosas sean lo que sean

_Horas después en el centro comunitario._

_Los hermanos McCormick junto con un gran grupo de personas confundidas le hacen pregunta a los tres Amigos del Mapache._

**Cometa Humano:** Por favor mantengan la calma, una pregunta a la vez

**Karen:** Donde están mi hermano y mis padres

**Clyde:** De tus padres no sabemos nada, pero tu hermano despareció luego de intentar rescatar al Mapache de Scott Tenorman, lo buscamos por toda la mansión pero no encontramos nada y después recibimos llamados de ayuda de todo el mundo diciendo que la gente había empezado a comerse entre si}

**Cometa Humano:** Debemos irnos ahora, quien sabe cuantos sobrevivientes hayan afuera, traeremos aquí a todos los que podamos, después regresaremos y con la ayuda de Butters, Token y Gok' Zarah trabajaremos en un antídoto para las criaturas, no salgan por nada del mundo y si salen cuídense de los robots asesinos, son más peligrosos que los infectados, en marcha Amigos y Clyde busca la manera de comunicarte con los demás Amigos del Mapache

_Y así los días pasaron, los Amigos del Mapache entraban y salían del centro comunitario, algunos sobre todo los más heridos se quedaban ahí como guardias para dispararle a las amenazas desde el techo, pero Kyle a pesa de que le habían amputado una pierna y había perdido un ojo, siguió saliendo a las misiones de rescate que a veces duraban días, finalmente los hermanos McCormick, sin noticias de sus padres o Kenny disidieron salir a buscarlos._

**Kevin McCormick:** ¿Estas segura de que debemos hacer esto?

**Karen:** Si, los Amigos del Mapache no buscan a nuestra familia sino a otras personas para traerlas aquí, pero mueren más personas que las que llegan, si nos quedamos ahí nosotros moriremos también, es mejor morir en busca de nuestra familia

**Ike:** Yo voy con ustedes, digo para buscar al resto del los McCormick

**Karen:** Entonces vamos

_Los hermanos y Ike, caminan horas durante las calles aprovechando que es de día, porque escucharon de los Mapache y Amigos que los infectados no toleran la luz del día, pero caminaron con cuidado de no hacer ruido pues los robots si atacan de día y abundan cerca del centro comunitario, finalmente se reúnen decepcionados de no encontrar a ninguna de las tres personas que buscaban y ven que en en cielo unos aviones militares están rondando por la ciudad._

**Kevin McCormick:** Aviones militares, de esos que lanzan bombas en las películas

**Ike:** Seguro planean bombardear el pueblo, llevan horas rondando por la ciudad, deben estar esperando órdenes

**Karen:** Qué nadie vendrá a rescatarnos

**Ike (señalando):** Miren allá, es un helicóptero del ejercito

**Karen (moviendo los brazos y saltando):** Viene a rescatarnos, ¡HEY AQUÍ! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ!

**Ike (mirando que el helicóptero se acerca a ellos):** No creo que venga aquí, tal ves va al centro comunitario, ahí están la mayoría de los sobrevivientes... oh tal vez no

_El helicóptero se estrella en un edificio cerca de donde estaban los hermanos McCormick y Ike, y de él salen unos soldados infectados que corren hacia el grupo y detrás de ellos muchos robots asesinos disparando, finalmente aparecen unos monstruos gordos con muchos tentáculos y empiezan a tocar una melodía en con unas flautas._

**Ike:** Tápense los oídos y corran, escuche que en Canadá las personas que escucharon esa melodía enloquecieron permanentemente y les salió sangre de los oídos

_Los tres humanos huyen de los monstruos y se separan, Kevin y Karen se encuentran con el Profesor Caos que los persigue hasta la sede de Tynacorp que estaba destruida en parte._

_Kevin y Karen se ocultan en el laboratorio cuando de pronto._

**Kevin (sacando una pistola del bolsillo de su pantalón):** Karen, CORRE

**Karen:** Espera, no vienes conmigo

**Kevin (entregándole un mapa):** no hay tiempo para discutir, ve a este lugar ahí estarás segura

_De pronto el techo se rompe y de ahí cae el Profesor Caos._

**Profesor Caos:** ¿A donde creen que van?

**Karen:** No nos lastimes

**Profesor Caos(mirando a Karen):** ¿Lastimarlos?, no me divertiré con ustedes antes de asesinarlos, así el bastardo de su hermano sufrirá tanto como yo

**Kevin (apuntándole con su pistola y disparandole varias veces):** Aléjate de ella

**Profesor Caos (riendo diabolicamente, intimidando a Kevin y disparandole un rayo de energía):** Ja ja ja ja ja ja

**Karen (gritando horrorizada):** ¡KEVIN!

_Luego de eso el Profesor Caos sujeta a Kevin y esta a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana del edificio cuando él dice._

**Kevin:** Karen, corre

_Entonces Kevin es lanzado por el Profesor Caos por la ventana al primer piso, en donde hay miles de monstruos que le empiezan a arrancar los brazos y las piernas a a Kevin y empiezan a comérselo vivo._

**Karen (gritando y luego llorando sin control):** no, NOOOOOOO

_Después de eso el Profesor Caos volteó a ver a Karen, pero no la encontró porque se ocultó en otra habitación._

**Profesor Caos:** ¿Karen?, donde estaaas, ven a jugar un rato con tu buen amigo Butters

**Profesor Caos:** ¿Donde estas mocosa malcriada?

**Profesor Caos:** No tengas miedo soy yo Butters, solo quiero divertirme un rato contigo

**Karen (desde su escondite, secándose las lagrimas e intentando hablar bien):** T-tu, tu no eres Butters, ERES UN MONSTRUO, Butters era el amigo de mi hermano y tu mataste a mis hermanos

**Profesor Caos (luego de escuchar sus llantos, acercándose a ella):** No Karen, yo no maté a Kenny, el se mató a sí mismo intentando detenerme... eso si que me entristece, porque estando muerto, no podrá verme esparciendo el caos y la destrucción en el mundo... Ya ¡te tengo!

**Profesor Caos (sorprendido al ver que Karen no estaba en su escondite):** No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es... te prometo que tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

_Luego el Profesor Caos, usa una especie de lentes para ver a través de las paredes._

**Profesor Caos (preparándose para lanzar un rayo de energía):** Es tu fin Karen, lastima que tu hermanito, no esté aquí para defenderte

**Karen (escondida):** ¡Ácido clorhídrico!

_Entonces Karen, vio unos frascos con un liquido extraño sobre la mesa de la habitación en donde estaba, una pistola de dardos cargada, la cogió, con un embudo la llenó con el extraño liquido y también los dardos, los colocó dentro de la pistola y salió de su escondite antes de que el rayo del Profesor Caos la maté diciendo:_

**Karen (pasando de estar triste a estar molesta y disparandole los dardos cubiertos del extraño liquido):** Te tengo noticias... ya no lo necesito

**Profesor Caos (cubriéndose con su capa y riendo):** Jajajajajaja necesitaras hacer algo mejor que eso, para detener al Profesor Caos... un momento donde estas, será mejor que corras niñita.

**Karen (corriendo):** Me cansé de correr

_Lo que el Profesor Caos no se había dado cuenta es que Karen había corrido detrás de él y estaba ocultándose debajo de su capa, luego ella saltó y se sujetó de su cuello, mientras el intentaba inútilmente de liberarse, porque su armadura era tan gruesa que no podía doblar sus brazos, entonces el dijo:_

**Profesor Caos:** Suéltame maldito bich...

_No pudo terminar de hablar porque Karen le metió la pistola de dardos en la boca y disparó varias veces._

_El Profesor Caos finalmente logró agarrar a Karen y la lanzó con fuerza contra una pared tanto que se le salió el guante con él la había lanzado, después miró su mano sin el guante y la toco con su otra mano que si tenia el guante y se sorprendió al ver que esa mano se había vuelto tan blanda como una gelatina. Desesperado al darse cuenta de que había hecho Karen, intento meterse su mano en la garganta para sacar los dardos, pero fue en vano, luego se tocó el paladar para así poder vomitar y vomitó, salió de su boca restos de comida y sangre pero, no los dardos, entonces empezó a temblar y cayó de rodillas, miró horrorizado como su piel y sus músculos se transformaban en líquidos e intentaba gritar pero había perdido su voz._

_Después Karen sale de la sede de Tyncacorp con unos frascos de vidrio en donde guarda los restos de su hermano que los infectados no terminaron de comer, cuando de pronto un motociclista vestido de negro en una moto negra con un extraño casco negro se acerca a Karen y le enseña un libro con apuntes._

**Motociclista:** H-o-l-a n-i-ñ-a-, e-s-t-a-s s-o-l-a-, v-e-n c-o-n-m-i-g-o v-o-y a A-r-c-a-d-i-a-, v-e-s l-u-g-a-r s-e-g-u-r-o s-i-n i-n-f-e-c-c-i-ó-n n-i r-o-b-o-t-s

**Karen (metiendo los frascos en una mochila y subiendo a la moto):** Gracias señor, ¿Cual es su nombre?

**Motociclista (agarrando un collar con e símbolo del culto de Cthulhu y encendiendo la moto):** M-e c-o-n-o-c-e-n c-o-n m-u-c-h-o-s n-o-m-b-r-e-s p-e-r-o m-i-s a-m-i-g-o-s m-e l-l-a-m-a-n A-l-m-a O-s-c-u-r-a-, v-a-m-o-s c-h-i-c-a e-s u-n l-a-r-g-o c-a-m-i-n-o h-a-s-t-a A-r-c-a-d-i-a y t-e-n-g-o m-u-c-h-o q-u-e e-n-s-e-ñ-a-r-t-e

_Karen sonríe y abrazada de Alma Oscura viajan en moto hacia el horizonte._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot que es tan bien una pre-cuela de South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes.**

**Es también mi primera dedicatoria que le dedico al escritor más creativo del que eh leído, Luis Carlos (¡Sorpresa!) tal vez lo conozcan, tal vez no el punto es que él también ha leído mis dos fics y me ha dejado reviews por eso como agradecimiento le dejo este One-Shot al que le he dedicado más tiempo que a OC vs OoC, el cual es más exitoso (por ahora) que la secuela de este One-Shot, gracias por todo Luis Carlos y espero que podamos seguir en Fanfiction por mucho tiempo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este One-Shot ocurre poco después del penúltimo capítulo de SP: MS,MVySS y el último capítulo de El Código del Héroe, pero desde el punto de vista de los hermanos de Kenny.**

**Mostré**** un poco de la vida normal de los McCormick antes del apocalipsis y señales de lo que iba a pasar.**

**Aquí ocurren algunas cosas que se mencionaron en la secuela.**

**Seguro ustedes piensan que este One Shot es mejor que el largo Long fic porque como dije le dediqué tiempo y puse lo más importante de mi fic esto es como el avance de una película.**

**Después haré el One Shot de mi aniversario en Facfiction (que ya pasó) porque no me sentí inspirado a diferencia de este que supe que poner a penas Luis Carlos me dio el título.**


End file.
